Sly Fox
by Pixeleve
Summary: 100 yrs later (after "day of future past") the school has progressed greatly and the children of the X-men have a great fate ahead of them. And when the grandson of Logan finds a mysterious girl, what is she; savior or destroyer? REVIEWS APPRECIATED Discontinued. Kill me or not.


CHAPTER 1: The Fox

A/N

Hello! My first X-men story here, hope u enjoy I need some characters if anyone's interested in having a character in this story, plz review, thx

It was a dark and slightly chilly evening as Coyte walked down the dusty, narrowed path near the field. "AHHHHHHHH!" Coyte heard a loud scream and chased after it, Adamantium claws out. "What's out there? Who's there, and who are you?" He called, and was met with only cricket chirps. "... Hmmm.." He mumbled, retracted his claws, and began to leave when, "UHHHAHHHHH!" He heard this scream louder then the last one and he saw a small yellowish fennec fox run off into the forest. He shrugged and dashed back to the school, Xavier's school to be exact but the professor died long ago...

Coyte entered the school, and heard the bell ring. 'Crap!' He thought as he began racing to his class, trying not to be late and he made it just as the late bell rang. 'Whew, I made it that-' "Ah!" He yelped, his thoughts interrupted as he tripped over someone's feet and face-planted on the floor. "Ooh, looks like Coyte found his true love! The floor, and as proof, he's kissing it! Haha!" Snorted the most popular girl in school, Sunray. She's the grand-daughter of Storm. "Why, you..." He stopped as the teacher waltzed up to him, all lady-like, "Well, well. Late again Mr. Howlett, aren't we?" Ms. Gates all, superior like. "As far as I know, I'm the only late one." Coyte said, very smart-aleckly. "Detention, after school. Sit." She said, pointing harshly to his seat next to Sunray, who just smiled innocently. Coyte grumbled, and dragged his feet over the his desk and listened to Ms. Gates drone on and on about the English lesson. "BRRRRRRRNGGG, BRRRRRRRNGGG." sounded the bell, and Coyte was the first to dash out of class before Ms. Gates could say anything about it. "Hey, Coyte what'd ya do in English class?" asked Akyra flipping her long black hair to the side, over in her brother's face. "Hey, stop it! I don't wanna taste strawberry kiwi conditioner!" Said her brother whacking her hair out of his mouth. "Heh, alright alright. Keep your cool Eider ." She coolly said, and he slumped down in his chair, falling right thru. "Ah-umf!" He yelped as he crashed to the floor. "Haha, looks like your gonna have to compete with Coyte for the floor, he already kissed her this morning!" Sneered Sunray as she walked off with her friends, Coyte growled lightly but stayed put as Eider sat back up. "Geez, could she get any ruder?" He asked, to no one in general. "Ha! Eider, you haven't learned to control it yet?" Jeered his twin sister and he just shrugged. "Whatever, not like walking thru stuff is gonna help me much. I mean you can go all icy. I was named like ice. It's not fair." He grumbled and just to make him more jealous, Akyra turned blue, and shot a small ice beam on her brother's nose, making a little purple from cold. "Hey, zhat's not fair!" He said, his voice all congested sounding as his nose and slightly frozen. "Heh, sorry." She lied and dumped her snack tray in the trash just as, "BRRRRRRRNGGG, BRRRRRRRNGGG" sounded, signaling for kids to get to class. "Come on. Let's go to History before your dad kills us!" said, Eider, tugging his friend's arm. The day whizzed by as, he went thru History, Science, Math, Powers, which only mutants took, PE, which was Coyte's favorite class, and then his elective, Soccer. He didn't wanna do any sports that involved hands in case his claws came out and popped the ball. At the end of the day, Coyte took the same path he took the day before when he heard the scream, "UHHHAHAHUHH!" Sounded a similar scream, Coyte knew it was the same girl yelling from yesterday. He saw the shadow of a body fall to the grassy ground, landing with a soft thud and he ran to it. "Hello?" He called, and took out his claws, just in case. "Uhhh, hmmm." Came a soft groan from the shadowy body he couldn't see in the darkness. He crept closer and saw that the body was a girl, as she wasn't exactly wearing anything. Not even a scrap of clothing. He gulped and took off his jacket, wrapped it around her body, which had dark spots on it that smelled of blood and when he dabbed his finger on her back she winced and he noticed she was injured very badly. 'Oh, no.' He thought as he swung her on his back and raced to school grounds. "Professor Z! Professor Z!" He bursted thru the principal's door and she turned around to see Coyte and the girl, in his arms bride style. "Did u get married after school? What happened?" He knew she didn't need and answer and when she had finished looking into his mind as her father did, she gasped lightly and said, "Go get your father! He knows how to heal, those powers apparently haven't come in for you yet. When she wakes, ask her what you can with out scaring her. She needs to feel comfortable here." She ordered, and he dashed to his father's room at the school. "Dad! Dad! Help!" He yelled and he saw the shady outline of his father climb sleepily out of bed, "What is it Coyte? I need-" he stopped when he saw the blood covered girl and ordered, "Get her on the spare bed! Hurry!" He threw on a shirt and Coyte set the girl down. His father hovered his hands over the girl, now under a thick blanket, her wounds healing a bit, becoming smaller and then just to small scabs which were most likely to become scars. "She needs to rest now. What'd Zamarya say?" That was the professor's first name, "she told me to take her to you, then when she wakes I'll need to ask her some questions." His father nodded and let the girl sleep, and Coyte trudged his tired feet to his room.

'Who is she? And what about her screaming? That was odd. Then that small fox...' He wondered and with those thoughts he slowly fell asleep.

A/N

Hope u enjoyed so far, the girl will wake up in the next chapter and things may or may not clear up


End file.
